


Marking Me

by ruhisoda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Harry, Adultery, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Broken Louis, Chains, Dom Harry, Drama, Gay, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Hurt Louis, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of killing, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mean Harry, Moving On, Nesting, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Prince Harry Styles, Soulmates, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Verbal Humiliation, eventual bonding, prisoner, rude harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruhisoda/pseuds/ruhisoda
Summary: Louis recently turned 18 and his parents are determined to wed him off for benefits. Only to wed him to a self centered dangerous alpha who wants nothing to do with him.rewritten (new ver)





	1. First Tear falls

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite the first chapter. I want a more gruesome plotline. So I deleted the old one. Actually rewrote this in June.

Sitting in a cream colored wedding dress, a young caramell headed boy stared at the grandfather clock, perched in his dressing room.

It was an 18 year old Louis' wedding day...With Harry Styles the uprising Head Alpha, or Prince they’d call it.  The arrangement was to bring peace among the two kingdoms/clan that had a bitter rival with each other for the past 300 years. And to patch the hate with each other they decided to solve the problem with a ‘simple’ fix; Taking the River Eastern King’s(Dan) only child, an omega and The Styles Clan Prince Alpha together. They’ve heard of each other, some positive, some negative reviews, nevermind meeting each other.

Both families rich, powerful and dangerous.

Perfect Match.

Louis shuddered. Today's the last day of his freedom. Constantly reminded of his biggest failure in life; presenting as an omega. Hell his parents must’ve been that ashamed that they didn’t even show up to his big day. Instead, they’re in France living it upon ‘vacation’. Poor Louis is stuck with stranger representatives and Elders of the River Eastern Kingdom he never met before!

The worst part is when the Styles Clan had shown up, no introduction whatsoever. Then, he met Harry, who scowled at him. Louis couldn’t even be mad, the damn 22 year old Alpha  was incredibly handsome! King Des stared at him in boredom, Queen Anne smirked at the small boy and Harry flirted with some brunette girl from the Louis’ own kingdom, taking her to the back. The blue eyed boy followed them.

And no surprise, there Harry Styles was kissing the breath from some slut that was supposed to be loyal to him. The boy bride coughed, loudly. The skank froze, Harry glared.

Louis looked at the girl, “You’re supposed to be representing my name. Instead you’re here ALL OVER MY HUSBAND.”Right when The angered bride’s arm snapped out and was about to pull her hair, the green eyed mongrel snatched his hand away.

“We’re not even married yet! I wanna have a little fun before I’m tied down to the likes of you.” The tall boy took the girl’s hand escorting her away, the brunette bitch smirking Louis’ way, her face screamed “I won”.

Louis wanted to scream. The rumors he decided to ignore were true. Harry is a player, a knothead. And he’ll never settle down. To think he put away the little rumors for this day

\--  
An hour passed, and the caramel haired bride’s nerves died, he decided he hated Harry and even though they would be bounded by ring and treaty, Harry’s no one to him.

His thoughts of getting revenge on Harry spiked when he saw the green eyed monster emerge from the backside of the room, his hair a mess, his lips swollen and the stupid brunette bitch limping with a barely noticeable shake. Hell she could barely walk. And Harry was rubbing the girl’s arm, trying to comfort her. That clue made the boy’s emotions go from sour to nauseous, Harry had knotted her. Even the sluttiest Alphas couldn’t ignore their nature when it came to knotting.

The teen wanted to be erased from existence completely. And there was no one to comfort him. And no one from the Styles Clan that cared enough to scold the daylights out of Harry.

The Head Elder came and stood in front of Louis with remorse in his eyes, he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “I’m sorry kid.”  
They knew, they all knew. The bride felt absolutely humiliated.Those innocent blue eyes became cold and he looked at how Harry with deep hatred. Bet they knew how much of a monster he is too.

Then the man everyone’s been waiting for came

The  priest arrived. And the room went quiet. It was time.  
\--  
Harry’s hair was eventually tamed back down, courteous to the hairdresser, while Louis’s eyes were drained of tears. At least at the moment...he wouldn’t shed a single one for this bastard tonight.

“And do you take Alpha Styles to be your Husband?”

 _No_. “I do”

“And do you take Omega Tomlinson to be your bride?”  
The word omega sounded vicious coming out the man’s mouth.

“I do.” Harry’s voice sounded cold and worse than the priest’s vocal ‘omega’.

“You may kiss the bride.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ face forcefully in an almost painful grip, he stared at at the boy and he smirked. Harry looked to the crowd and motioned with his hands.

Bang

The shoot ran throughout the room. The Head Elder fell over, blood gushing out of his mouth.

“No!” The bride panickingly screamed and tried to get off the stage. Harry restrained him, grabbing both of his arms, forcing him to see other Style Clan members pull out weapons charging at the other packs representatives. Louis’ representatives. His white flowers fell out of his hands, into the hands of the slut.

People in black cloaks flooded the room.  The styles clan pendant was decorated over the black clothing

Bang! Click! Bang!

The sound was practically a rhythm repeating over and over again, a new representative falling over in agony; death.

Harry was cackling. He leaned forward to lean in the bride’s ear; “This is just the beginning. Let’s go over some of my rules” He grabbed Louis by the neck, choking him, “1, don’t speak to me, unless addressed” A kick was delivered to the boys shin, causing him to fall off the stage and to the ground, “2, You will not live to see a day where you disrespect me, you are to be completely submissive..3”

Harry motioned for the girl to come to him, she happily threw herself at him. Slut.”A mark means nothing to me little lou.”

He then pushed the girl into a man in a black cloak arms,“Now this one. We’ll keep. I feel like she’ll come in handy.” He grabbed her hand and they pranced to Louis. “Look at you now...Where’s the fire  
? Oh poor poor Louis. Are crying now? Aww”

The boy bride curled in on himself. His dress was stained red. He sniffled.

There’s a first tear for everything.


	2. Candance and The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up, pov

My eye cracked open blinded by the light. My hip aches...everything. Please Lord tell me it was just a dream?! Strangers or not, they are my people!...And that whore. And- And- my Parents! What will happen when they return?!...And this dreadful pack that took the evilness to plan such a thing. A war is bound to happen what...But I can not return to my kingdom without the permission of my...Alpha...

Realization caught up way to quick, and I look down to the blood covered wedding dress. 

 

I couldn’t help but let out a painful sob.

 

“You’re Awake, Luna.” I flinched as a brown haired Alpha dressed in a doctor’s uniform approached me. He seemed to notice and take a stride back. The tears stopped. At least he knows boundaries, like a true doctor.

 

“Sorry.” He looked down, “I’m Aiden...Harry- I mean Head Alpha...He um...didn’t want me to undress you...so..” Aiden awkwardly gestured to the grey clothes that were seated his hands.

 

“Louis. Call me Louis.”

 

“Well, That’s not appropriate.”

 

“Well, that’s what I want you to call me”

 

“Everyone here hates you!” Aiden blurted out. Wow, what did I do, your pack kicked members of my representatives last night.

Fidgeting with his hands, he hesitated, then continued, “Sorry..Look Louis.. I don’t like you... At all. I hate you with every grain of my body.” His eyes tried to look cold, but It seems he forced to say this. “Just-” he  suddenly got red in the face and threw my clothes in my face and stormed out the door.

How unprofessional of a doctor. Just a bipolar train-wreck, nothing to see here.

 

Great, I’m married to a brute and his staff of idiots hate me as well. My kingdom is to fall, the council members are all dead, the representatives all dead. And his clan is cold. 

 

 _‘They were so quick to kill people where you come from why wouldn’t they kill you?’_ I’ll make a vow now. I’ll survive whatever come my way. I’ll make it out in the end.

 

The door bust back open. This time it’s not the handsome hateful doctor, it’s the slutty brunnette from the night before. 

 

“So the whore’s woken up.” She spits..

 

“Who are you calling whore?! You purposely sought out a man that was aboit to get married!” I spit back.

 

She grabbed my shirt, I flinched and she balled it up in her hand, “Listen, I’m the queen around here. Your husband is going to make sure of it! You’re a bloody nobody now! Just wait till your parents get back.” She’s hideous. My parents, who even though never showed me affection will do the right thing when they return. Just wait for the war.

 

I snapped back, “Get off me bitch” I reached out to pry her hand from me, when she let out a blood curling scream. She dug her nails into her face drawing blood, then fell to the ground.

 

“Harry!” She called the mongrol.

 

And there the green eyed monster stood. He looked at the girl on the floor then looked back at me with his stony eyes. “Still haven’t learned to play nice little lou? You’re a bit too old for that”. He punched me in the stomach. I was winded, and flopped back onto the bed.

 

He started to help the girl up, “Oh Harry, I was scared and no one else was in here, and he attacked me!” Academy Award.

 

I ignored the pain in my abdomen to watch in jealousy when he kissed her forehead. “Go back to the room.”

 

She left, and Harry got closer to me. “That’s Candance she’s a keeper right? “

 

I said nothing.

 

“While you were sleeping your silly three days of rest” I was out that long?! “I decided to declare her secondary crown.”

 

What? The anxiety almost all poured out till Harry finished his sentence; “...Just till I get bored of her. Girls like her run out quick.” Harry struggled. 

 

I hate him. “What’s my fate?”

 

“Nothing, you are to serve.” And what the Alpha says, goes. Nothing can be done

 

This is just a game, he can’t do that…

 

A slap startled me, and right onto the floor in the  'Candance' girl’s previous position, he grabbed my jaw; “Pay attention lou,tonight me and you" Harry threw me around in an awkward position, "We are a happy couple, Liam and his omega come tonight." Oh the _Royal Merchants_  

"They don’t need to know about “Candance” right, little lou?”. Harry was close enough to take my lips.

 

Too close to a monster.

 

I'll play along, “Who’s Candance?” I looked at Harry and tilted my head in fake innocence. 

 

"Good Boy Louis," He patted my head, "if you act good tonight, you can earn a bed." Harry gushed at me, pinching my bruised jaw.

Well, So this is the game? So I'm a dog now? Well Harry Styles you got another thing coming if you think you can degrade me, Bring the merchants.

 

Harry Styles pulled away, not before he bit nearly a chunk out of my neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone that hates Louis so much he still refers to him with respect? Luna, anyone?
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes, I'll go back and revise it when I get the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is better?


End file.
